She
by Creative Writing
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**She**

By Peter Harrold

_Summary_

Erik changes his mind and on Christine's wedding night he kidnaps her and takes her back to his lair. (This might just be a one shot, I haven't decided yet!)

* * *

Christine hummed softly as she changed in front of a large mirror. Raoul was waiting for her down stairs for dinner while she changed into her dinner gown. Christine was so happy. She was married to the man she loved and tonight…tonight she would give herself to the man she loved. Christine closed her eyes as she began unbuttoning the back of her dress…pretending that it was Raoul who was doing so. Suddenly the door opened and then closed. "Raoul?" Christine said happily. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was no one there. Christine shrugged it off. It must've been a door opening down the hall. Christine once more closed her eyes and continued unbuttoning her dress when suddenly strong hands stopped her and a hand came up over her eyes. "Raoul, stop it," Christine giggled as he tickled her side gently. Christine smiled as Raoul kept his hand over her eyes and continued unbuttoning her dress for her. 

Raoul removed his hand from her eyes and Christine kept them shut. Christine almost jumped when she felt his lips on her neck kissing her flesh hungrily. His hands came to her hips and pulled her hard against his body. Christine moaned softly as her husband caressed her skin with his lips. Then one of Raoul's hands moved from her hip to the back of her dress and began pushing it down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Christine called. "Christine, darling, dinner is ready." Christine froze. That was Raoul's voice.

But…if Raoul was out there then who was-

The last thing Christine remembered was falling into darkness.

When Christine woke up several hours later she smelled a familiar smell. Sandal wood and…cherry. Christine opened her eyes and sat up. It wasn't the Lair of The Phantom of the Opera. But it had the same smell. Christine was laying on a beautiful king size bed with thick Persian blankets and red silk sheets. The room was dark except for a few tall candles lit all around the room giving it an eerie and somewhat romantic setting. "Awake at last," a familiar deep voice said from the corner of the bedroom. Christine looked at the corner near the beautiful stone fire place and saw Erik sitting in a chair facing the fireplace and away from her. Christine stood up and walked around the chair to see Erik sitting there was a glass of wine in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled. Christine gasped when she saw him and stepped back. "Oh, before you try and run the doors and windows are all locked. I made sure of that." Erik told her quickly.

Erik stood up and walked towards her. "Why have you taken me here?" Christine demanded from him, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I thought I made that quite clear when I entered your bedroom tonight." Erik said to her coolly as he took a sip of his wine. Christine felt disgusted with herself. She had let him touch her, she had enjoyed it and the sudden memories of Erik touching her when they were on stage, or when he had taken her to his lair flooded her mind and butterflies swarmed in her belly. "You've kidnapped me, again!" Christine yelled at him. Erik sighed and nodded his head.

"Of course I did. I had to take back what is rightfully mine." Erik informed her. Christine gaped at him. "Rightfully yours? You let me go, you let me marry Raoul. I am rightfully his!" Christine shouted at him. Erik laughed at her and enjoyed her angry spat. "Keep telling yourself that, Christine, whatever helps you sleep at night." Erik said to her smugly. Christine had enough of him. She ran at him and knocked his glass out of his hand and began hitting him. Erik grabbed her wrists and jerked her so hard it caused her to trip over her own now bare feet. Erik turned her around so she was pressed against his chest. Christine then elbowed him in the chest and Erik took a step back. Christine came at him again. Erik this time just scooped Christine up and carried her over to the bed. "No! No!" Christine shouted again and again. Erik sat down on the side of the bed and bent Christine over his knee and slapped her once on the backside before turning her over and flopping her onto the bed before storming out.

Christine touched her backside and it burned and stung from Erik's beating. He had only hit her once but it felt like a million hits. Christine closed her eyes and tried hard not to cry and fell asleep where she dreamed of Raoul to save her.

_The two knights fought bravely against each other for the young Princess Christine. "She's mine you monster!" Raoul the Brave yelled as he was thrown to the ground by the dark man Erik the Fierce. "I am afraid you're wrong my good man. You've fought bravely but lost. Leave this kingdom and never return." Erik warned as he pointed his sword at Raoul's throat. Raoul got to his feet and mounted his white horse and looked at Christine. "I will return!" Raoul promised before galloping away. Christine watched her white knight ride away and felt her heart break. "Well my dear I guess we know now who the better man is." Erik said as he stood behind her. Christine turned around and slapped him across the face. Erik grabbed her around the waist and pulled her hard against his body. "I love a woman who fights her desire." Erik whispered huskily into her ear. _

_Erik pulled her to a deserted barn and threw face first into the hay. He straddled her back and for a moment Christine was afraid he was going to ravage her from behind but he soon turned her over onto her back. Erik cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and kissed her forehead and Christine whimpered softly. Erik kissed down her face until he caught her lips in a fiery and passionate kiss. Christine moaned as Erik did wonderful things to her mouth. Erik's hands came up and tore open the front of Christine's white dress. He tore it straight down the middle and grabbed her small but beautifully budding breast. He leaned down and began licking and sucking on her small rosy pink nipple. _

_Christine dug her hands in his hands as he loved her nipple with his mouth. "Oh…yes," Christine sighed softly. Erik began kissing down her body and pressed hot kisses to her belly before coming between her open legs. "No!" Christine yelled sitting up and watching him. "Don't or I'll be lost." Christine told him with pleading eyes. "Then lost you shall be, milady." Erik smirked and grabbed hold of her hips and held her still as he buried his face in Christine's wept depths. Christine cried out as Erik made love to her with his mouth. But as soon as he started it was over. Erik made his way back up her body and kissed her hard on the mouth. Christine ripped open his shirt to reveal his hard and naturally tan muscles. Christine pushed him onto his back and kissed him hard on the mouth as her hands caressed every inch of his body._

_Christine nibbled softly on his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth before devouring the rest of his mouth. Christine moved a little and straddled his waist. She reached down and released his huge and aching cock. Christine pushed the rest of her tattered dress up and lowered herself onto his huge sword. Erik leaned up and began rocking against Lady Christine as she rode him hard. "Oh…Erik!" _

"…Oh...Erik." Christine whimpered in her sleep. Erik watched Christine sleep with amusement. He sat down onto the bed and began touching her breast through the fabric of her nightgown. Christine sucked in a deep breath as he touched. Erik could only imagine what she was dreaming about. Erik leaned forward and kissed Christine's neck and began sucking softly on her jugular. Christine gripped the sheets in her hands and sighed softly. Erik's hand moved down her belly and pushed the nightgown up and touched her softly between her legs. "Oh…Erik…there," Christine moaned in her sleep. Erik smirked as continued to touch her between her legs. He soon thrust three large fingers inside of her dripping entrance and made Christine cry out as he finger fucked her hard.

When Erik felt her come and she cried out he pulled his fingers out of her and wiped his hands on her nightgown and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." Erik whispered before he went into the bathroom to change. Christine woke up only moments later with sweat on her forehead. Christine felt very hot and she realized how wet she was between her legs. "Good evening my dear," Erik said as he entered the bedroom wearing only his black dress pants. Christine starred at his beautifully sculpted body. He looked just he had in her dream…only better. Christine knew he had brought her here to take her body and she wanted him to but she was still afraid because she had never been with a man before.

As Erik slowly came towards her Christine grabbed the covers up pass her chest. "Please…spare me." Christine whispered to him. Erik sighed when he reached the bed. He sat down and yanked the blankets from her body and she yelped in surprise. Erik touched her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "I'll spare you the fate of having to sleep in the same bed as that fop you call a husband." Erik whispered before he grabbed her head and crushed his mouth over hers. Christine cried out as he thrust tongue into her mouth. He pulled her away from the head board and forced her to lye back. Erik moved over her and yanked her legs apart. Christine whimpered as he tightened his grip on her thighs. Erik was by no means gentle. But that didn't mean he wasn't passionate. Erik kissed down her chin, neck and began to kiss her collarbone before he pulled the chemise down pass her breasts.

Christine moaned softly as Erik began suckling on her hard and aching nipple. She dug her hands into his thick, black hair and stroked the back of his neck with her fingers of her other hand. Christine cried out when she felt Erik's hand begin touching her between her legs. "Has he ever touched you like this?" Erik whispered into her ear as he moved away from her breast and began biting and kissing her neck. Christine shook her head. "Never…" Christine told him truthfully. Erik began to grind his hips into hers and made sure she felt his aching cock. Christine's eyes widened at the feel of him; he was huge! Just like in her dream. It excited her but also frightened her. "Erik?" Christine asked him as he caressed her neck with his tongue and lips. "Yes?" Erik answered with her groan.

"Can…something…that big fit inside me?" Christine asked bravely. Erik chuckled darkly, but Christine didn't know what was so funny. It was a natural concern. Erik moved back and looked into her eyes. "Yes, something big can fit inside you; here let me show you," Erik said as he unbuttoned his trousers. Christine looked away in embarrassment. When Erik finished undressing he held Christine's open with his powerful hands; he felt her wanting to close them in fear but also wanting to keep them open in desire and curiosity. Erik took one of Christine's hands and put it over his cock and made her stroke him slowly. Christine gasped at the feeling of him. It was like stone are smoother. Erik groaned at the feeling of her hand upon him. Erik pressed his lips hard against hers and sucked her tongue into his mouth. Erik moved her hand away and slowly, inch by inch, began to move inside of Christine. At first she tried to tear her mouth from his but Erik kept his on hers. Finally he knew she needed air so he pulled back and let her take a few deep breaths before he pushed completely in.

Christine clenched her legs against his hips and Erik sighed deeply loving the feeling of her around him. Erik pushed pass her maidenhead and took away any innocence she had left. Christine bit her lip to keep from crying out. "It's alright, let it out." Erik whispered to her, letting her know it was okay to cry. And she did cry. Erik wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. He leaned up and starred down at her and into her eyes. Slowly Erik began to move inside of her and he grasped her hips and began moving her with him to give her an idea to move on her own. Thankfully Christine got it right away and began moving her hips with him. "Yes…good girl," Erik groaned out as he began to quicken his pace, he knew Christine could take it. Christine gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Erik began moving harder and faster like he wanted to in the beginning. Soon he was pounding into Christine so hard that she was moving up the bed, so far that Christine grabbed the head board to keep herself still as Erik had his passionate way with her. "Ah…yes…yes!" Christine cried out. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been in the beginning where every thrust hurt a little. Christine soon got used to Erik rough and hard way of love making and loved it. But soon her hands got sore and she let go of the head board and wrapped her arms around Erik's strong back that was slick with sweat. Erik reached underneath her and grasped her bottom and pulled her harder against him. The two lovers clutched and hung on tightly to each other as they let their deepest fantasies and desires run wild and let them be in control.

Christine felt a deep heat beginning to build up in the pit of her stomach and she scream when she the heat take over her whole body right down to her toes and her muscles clenched around Erik's cock and squeezed him tightly and soon Christine felt Erik release inside of her and his hot cum spread a more soothing and warm heat into her body. Christine sighed deeply as he collapsed on top of her. Christine kissed Erik's neck and chin and the side of his face. Christine noticed his mask and knew it must've been uncomfortable for him at the moment and pulled it from his face. Before he could react Christine kissed his marred cheek and then kissed his lips.

Christine woke up in the middle of the night starring at Erik's muscular back. She smiled softly at him. She moved closer to him, she didn't want to wake him but he was just so tempting. Christine moved onto the other side of the bed so she was facing him and traced his face her fingertip. Christine leaned forward and kissed his forehead and then his neck. When they first made love Erik had been the dominate one like she imagined and that didn't bother her but she wanted to dominate him now. Christine gently pushed Erik onto his back without waking him and just starred at him chest. A wicked thought ran through her mind just then. She leaned down and began planting sweet, innocent kisses all over Erik's neck and beautiful chest. She heard Erik groan in his sleep. Christine felt him begin to harden underneath her as she continued kissing his body. She then took one of his nipples into her mouth like he had done with her. Erik moaned softly in his sleep. Christine then licked down his chest till she came to very erect member. Christine then remembered seeing Meg Giry do something very filthy and dirty to a man in the Opera House once when she was twelve and Meg was fourteen.

Christine opened her mouth and licked the tip of Erik's cock, she heard him hiss and take a breath in. Christine took that as a sign to continue so she did. She licked the tip and then up and down his cock and she hoped Erik would wake up soon.

Erik had been dreaming; he dreamed he made love to Christine several more times that night in several different positions. But something woke Erik from his peaceful slumber. Erik opened his eyes and felt an immense pleasure in his nether regions. He sat up and found his beloved angel, his sweet Christine between his legs doing something that only whores and courtesans had done to him when he most needed it. Erik groaned in pleasure as he watched Christine lick his hard length. Erik grasped her head and made her lowered her head down completely on his cock, taking in as much as he could. Erik's eyes rolled back and he slowly thrust his hips and moved his cock in and out of her sweet little mouth.

Soon after what seemed like hours Erik came hard in Christine's mouth and he was surprised when she swallowed as of it as she could. Erik pulled her back up his body and just held her there. For the first time in a long time he was happy. "Erik?" Christine asked softly. Erik looked at her. "Make love to me again," she said to him. Just those words made him hard again and he lowered Christine onto his member and began rocking his hips with hers. Christine placed her palms on his chest to steady herself as she rode him hard like a stud. "I love you." Erik whispered to her as she moved faster. Christine looked down into his eyes. "I love you,"

_Fin_

**

* * *

(A/N: This was a pure ONE-SHOT!)**


End file.
